


You And Only You

by KaisooAddicted9493



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooAddicted9493/pseuds/KaisooAddicted9493
Summary: Kyungsoo knew almost everything was wrong with him and Jongin.Jongin started to change his actions towards Kyungsoo,he acted colder than usualBut Kyungsoo accepted it all and continued loving him whole-heartedly.But what happened when Kyungsoo reached his breaking point?Would Jongin let Kyungsoo slip away from his life or do everything to make him stay??





	1. Chapter 1

     "Coming!!" Kyungsoo shouted as he heard the loud banging on the door which distracted him from reading.He walked quickly towards the door and looked through the peekhold on the door and he saw non other than Jongin or should he say DRUNK JONGIN who was trying to balance himself to stand still.

  "He is drunk again." He sighed deeply before he opened the door. As soon as he did,Jongin fell onto him nearly pushing both of them down to the ground but Kyungsoo luckily balanced himself.He was then pulled into the bone crushing hug.Jongin groaned while nazzling into Kyungsoo's neck.

    "Come on.Let's get you to my bedroom.I can't let you sleep on the couch at this weather." Kyungsoo said placing Jongin's hand over his shoulder while his was on Jongin's waist.

  After an attempt to drag Jongin along to his bedroom,he finally succeeded.He sighed looking at his boyfriend who was now sleeping peacefully on his bed. Yes,Kim Jongin was his boyfriend and they had been together for nearly a year now.

Suddenly,a hand on his wrist pulling down on his bed brought Kyungsoo back from his lost thoughts.Jongin was now hovering above him staring at the doe-eyes boy who stared back at him with pure shock.

   "J--Jongin,you are drunk..Go to sleep." Seemed like Jongin didn't take anything seriously about Kyungsoo said.He supported himself with one hand on the bed while the other was cupping Kyungsoo's now-blushing-hard cheek.

    "Where have you been.I miss you so much." That brought Kyungsoo to tears.

    Who are you referring to,Jongin..I'm always right here beside you and yet..

Kyungsoo couldn't help but stare with his glassy eyes at his boyfriend.Jongin's face got closer to Kyungsoo's but stopped when there was only about 2 cm left between their faces and their noses brushing each other.His eyes piercing through the doe-eyes boy and his hot breath tickling over Kyungsoo's face.

In a minute,Jongin's lip was on Kyungsoo's devouring every inch of it.Jongin only tasted of alcohol and he only smelt of a woman's perfume. But Kyungsoo couldn't help but pulling Jongin close by his neck with no space between their bodies with a hope of their hearts very close to each other like that.

  Kyungsoo spent the following night curling up and sobbing quietly beside his boyfriend who broke his heart in every possible ways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo was sitting at his usual quiet place at the very back of his   favourite cafe.His concentration was all into his book until something was sniffing under him!?He looked down and saw a beagle puppy with a collar around its neck.Kyungsoo couldn't help but smiled widely and patted that little thing.He looked around searching his owner in the cafe before the cafe owner came warned him not to bring the dog in the cafe.But he was glad his place was very back of the cafe so the people couldn't see them easily.

   "Hey,kiddo.Where is your owner,huh??" It licked his hand making Kyungsoo giggled slightly. But then he heard the running steps towards him and he looked up to see the man who was panting heavily with his hands on his knees. "I'm..I'm sorry.That's my dog.He slipped away while I was talking with a friend in front of the coffee shop."The stranger said between his breath.

   "That's ok.I am even glad you found him after all."He said handing the collar towards the stranger smiling sweetly. The stranger looked up and that's when the realization hit kyungsoo hard that the stranger was no stranger at all. Sounded abit complicated?

How could Kyungsoo not remember the man who was standing in front of him whose name was Kim Jongin while he was the kingka of his university! With a god-gift original sunkissed skin mathching with a well-built muscles and a tall height.Not to mention his dazzling smile or famous smirk,he should say which brought every girls to his kness.And even boys.

  "Umm.Are we perhaps in the same major?I think I have seen you at school." A deep voice brought Kyungsoo back to his sense making him blushed at the thought of a famous kingka remembering a nerdy loner like him.

  "Ye--Yes..I think we are in the same major.."Kyungsoo replied stutterly.Jongin flashed him his famous smile."I'm Kim Jongin and you are?? I'm sorry..I am not very good at remembering names so.." He said rubbing his nape,smiling. And then he held out his hand towards Kyungsoo for a handshake.

  "I'm..I'm Do kyungsoo".Kyungsoo cursed at his own stuttering in his mind.His shaking hand held out for a handshake. Jongin lightly squeezed Kyungsoo's  with a big smile on hie face.

  "WOW.Your name is very cute as much as you are!!" 

That was how everything started


	2. Chapter 2

   "Damn.Where the hell am I!?" Jongin woke up with a not very favourable headache.He felt like his head could burst out anytime.He groaned rubbing his eyes to see clearly of where he was.Then,he heard a steady breath,snoring lightly beside him.He craned his head to see Kyungsoo sleeping peacefully beside him.

He suddenly got out of words to describe how Kyungsoo looked with a little sunshine coming through the curtains.His milky skin,his cutely shaped nose and over all his heart-shaped rosy lips that always gave him many troubles in his mind. After all,Kyungsoo was beautiful.Simply breathtakingly beautiful. 

Jongin turned to stare at sleeping Kyungsoo.His hand reached out to remove the bang covering Kyungsoo's heavanly face.Jongin's thumb brushing Kyungsoo's plush lips lightly causing Kyungsoo to stir in his sleep."Why do you give so many trouble to my heart? I think I really lov---"

JongIn came back to his sense and stood up abruptly(Thanks god Kyungsoo was deeply asleep). "What the hell am I saying? Me?? Love him?No..No way" He picked up his leather jacket lying on the ground and stormed out of the room and Kyungsoo's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 From the day they met at the cafe onward,Kyungsoo could literally feel Jomgin's eyes on every moments at school.But he just pretended like he was imagining things. But one day.....

  "Umm.Hey,Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo looked up while rearranging the books in his lockers and he saw sun-kissed skin young man with a nervous smile on his face. "Oh.Hi..Jongin.." Kyungsoo smiled shyly back at him.

   "Can we talk now??Are you free??" Jongin said suddenly leaning up the locker.  "Of course.Yes,we can.."Kyungsoo replied back stutterly. "That's good! Let'a go! " Jongin pulled him by his wrist without waiting Kyungsoo to reply."Wait Wait! Where are you taking me to!?" Kyungsoo managed to say while he was having a major heartattack becauzs his wrist was being held by his tiny-crush Jongin.(Ok.yes.he may have some kind of not-so-tiny crush and attraction towards Jongin.)

   "Somewhere quiet and we can talk freely" Jongin replied laughing,not noticing how much Kyungsoo was blushing.

   Finally,they arrived the park near their college. "I'm sorry for dragging you here like this.But the thing I gonna say,that is really important,that's why.."Jongin looked at him apologetically. "That's ok.So..What do you wanna talk about?" Kyungsoo said smiling at Jongin who was now looking down..

 "I LIKE YOU,kyungsoo!Please be my boyfriend." Kyungsoo had to blink thousand times to let those words dissolve into his mind.Jongin looked up worriedly at Kyungsoo who was utter silently in front of him.

    Jongin held up Kyungsoo's both hands into his own squeezing lightly."I really like you,Kyungsoo..I know you might hear many bad rumours about me but please,soo..I really like you.!"

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin with a confused eyes.."But..But You are not into guys.. " 

" I am not for others..But for you,I am.."Jongin cupped Kyungsoo's cheek very gently.Kyungsoo leaned into the touch without his realization.For him,being with Jongin was like a dream.

   "Will you be my boyfriend,soo??" Jongin said quietly.Kyungsoo came back to his sense,blushing hard with wide eyes starring at Jongin ,didn't know what to do.

   "Please???" Jongin looked at him pleadly.Kyungsoo looked down,being uncomfortable under those passionate eyes starring at him. "I...think I--I like you too." Kyungsoo could feel his face burning like fire.

Suddenly,he was pulled into a tight hug. "Thanks you very much,soo.Thanks you very much for giving me a chance!"Jongin words filled with happiness. "I will never let you down,soo."Jongin said kissing Kyungsoo's head gently.He could only reply Jongin's words by hugging him back.

                 'I will never let you down,soo" He said..But now...everything gonna end soon??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo stretched out his hand and looked over the clock.Oh my God!! 9 am!? I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Kyungsoo stood up in a rush. "Umm.Wait a minute..Right..Today is Saturday.." Kyungsoo rubbed his nape,smiling to himself shyly.Then he remembered about Jongin. "JongIn?? Jongin??" He looked around his house to check whether Jongin was still there.But he was gone....

   "He left...without even a note or waking me up.." Kyungsoo said smiling sadly to himself. "Well.He"s always like that though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "Guys Guys! Let's stop for a while! I still have a bad hungover from last night" Taemin said stopping at the mid way of the dance practise.

"Hey,Jongin.What? You waiting a call from your love?" Taemin joked Jongin who was starring at his phone blankly. 

    He shot Taemin a death glare with a meaning of mind your own business. "Whoa.If your glare could kill a person,I would be already dead by now." Taemin said chuckling loudly.

   "Shut up.I just don't feel well.That's why." Jongin said grumpily.

"Ohhhh.Because of Kyungsoo? Hmm.Talking about him,isn't he the only guy who you dated like a year by now? Whoa,it's unexpected to see you are dating a guy and for one year!? What the hell.The world is changing in a strange way!" Taemin continued saying what he wanted despite now furious Jongin.

In a minute,Jongin pulled Taemin by his collar. "I told you to shut up.Stop talking about him." Jongin hissed and looked angrily at now smirking Taemin.

   "You love him,don't you?" That hit the jackpoint.Jongin tightended his grip on Taemin's collar.

"You know I never do the love thingy seriously.I never loved him and I never  will.I am just playing,testing that I can date a guy or not.My relationship with him lasted till now just because he isn't that clingy and troublesome like the girls I dated.But don't worry.It gonna end soon.What,Taemin? You like and want Kyungsoo?Take him.I don't care.Maybe you can cure his poor little broken heart when I soon end things with him." Jongin said smirking while Taemin was left totally speechless by thr words.

But one thing they didn't know was someone with a teary eyes standing in front of their practise room without them noticing,heard everything they said.

   "Why,Jongin?What did I ever do to face those...I just simply love you and.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not much people is gonna be happy about the update but here it is! :'))

   "I think I should go see Jongin since I am here already".Kyungsoo said to himself as he walked towards the dance practice room where Jongin was.It was Saturday but their college allowed students to come at weekends for basketball,football practicing and others including dancing.Kyungsoo was here to take the music notes he asked from his music professor who asked him to come today.

He was hesitanting at first to go see Jongin as he thought Jongin wouldn't like  when someone distract him from dancing.Or..Kyungsoo was afraid Jongin would get embrassed because he might be ashamed of calling Kyungsoo as his boyfriend in public.

 "Oh..Come on! Do kyungsoo,don't be such a coward and open that damn door already." Kyungsoo encouraged himself while he was standing in front of the practise room.

   "You know I don't do the love thingy seriously." Kyungsoo stopped when he had opened  the door only a little.He immediately realized that voice.

"I never loved him or I never will.I am just playing,testing that I can date a guy or not." Kyungsoo's tears threatened to fall and his throat hurt from gulping too much in order to prevent himself for crying out loud.

"My relationship with him lasted till now just because he wasn't that clingy and troublesome like the girls I dated.But don't worry.It gonna end soon." Kyungsoo let out a small sob while he was chuckling to himself.He could only laugh because if he didn't,he would be crying his heart out right there. He let those words filled into him and broke his heart into pieces.He already knew this would happen one day and he was ok with that.Well,that was what he reassured with himself.

 "What,Taemin? You like and want Kyungsoo?Take him.I don't care.Maybe you can cure his poor little broken heart when I end things........"  Kyungsoo couldn't take it anymore.Althought he knew Jongin would be like that one day,he never expected himself to be treated himself as just an useless doll that could be tossed around and given around the people.

He ran out of the building,rubbing his eyes with his sleeves of his sweater which made his eyes redder than before.He walked aimless towards who-knew-where. Finally,he arrived at the place where he had his one of the happiest moment of his life,the park where Jongin confessed him.There,he finally let out all of his feelings by crying without caring the passing bys who watched him as a weirdo. Because this was the place where everything started.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo's eyes were closed, absorbing the feeling of quiet atmosphere..Suddenly,his phone buzzed and the photo of Jongin backhugging Kyungsoo appeared on his phone screen.The caller was non other than Jongin.Kyungsoo breathed out heavily before picking up the phone.

   "Why you don't reply my messages?" He was greeted with half-annoyed Jongin on the phone. "Messages??" Kyungsoo asked back without knowing what Jongin meant. 

 "Yes.I sent you a message about Chanyeol's party tomorrow night." Jongin hissed.Jongin himself didn't know why he was over acting about Kyungsoo not replying to his text.He was somehow worried but he was stubborn enough of not accepting that he was worried about Kyungsoo.

"Oh.I'm sorry.I think I set my notification silent.." Kyungsoo tried his best to hide his shaken voice.There was a small silent on the other line.Kyungsoo was biting his lip so hard that the blood could come out.

Jongin sighed on the line."Just know I will come pick you up at 7 o'clock tonight" With that,Jongin hung up without listening to Kyungsoo's reply. No sweet words.No asking where Kyungsoo had been and how he had been doing..

  "What do you expect me to do,Kim Jongin.." Kyungsoo put his face into his hands chuckling,thoughts of having no idea how to go on his relationship with Jongin like that,running around his head giving him a headache.One thing sure was he fell too hard which only made him suffer like hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Kyungsoo closed the TV he was watching to open the door.He already knew who was at the door,knocking.He and Jongin,actually Jongin was the one that suggested it,were to go to a party at Chanyeol's house.Kyungsoo was not really a party person but he sometimes tagged alone with Jongin to the parties but none of them met his likings.

  He opened up the door to see Jongin wearing simple white T-shirt,matching with the black skin tight jeans torn at his knees.He was wearing that simple style but still that didn't destroy his bad boy aura around him and he was still looking good.

"Shall we?" Jongin flashed him a usual smirk that could melt or break girls' heart in a miniute,including his.

    The drive to Chanyeol's house was rather very silent.But Jongin didn't question Kyungsoo's silence either.Kyungsoo's mind was getting wild with the words that Jongin said to Taemin this morning.He didn't even dare to face Jongin properly because he might break down really ugily in front of him and that's the least thing he wanna did in front of Jongin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   As soon as they walked into the house,very loud music filled his ears and the people dancing without caring anyone.Kyungsoo was suddenly hugged by Baekhyun,who was his bestfriend and Chanyeol's boyfriend.

 "Kyungie!!!!!!I thought you not gonna come!You have no idea how much I miss you." Baekhyun squealed while hugging Kyungsoo to death.Jongin shot Baekyun, who was hugging what was his,a death glare.But that didn't go notice by both short males.

  "Baekhyun,we just met yesterdat at school,remember?" Kyungsoo said chuckling. "Whatever." Baekhyun released Kyunsoo,pouting like a child.Sometimes,kyungsoo wished he was like Baekhyun,very socialble and can act cute without trying.Maybe..maybe if only he was like Baekhyun,Jongin might love him...

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thought by Jongin squeezing his shoulder lightly. "I gonna go talk with my friends.Will you be ok alone?" Kyungsoo didn't like the idea of it but he just nodded and smiled back.

He watched Jongin disappeared into the crowd. "Come on,Kyungsoo.Let's go get a drink.!" Baekhyun dragged him to thr kitchen for the drinks.After that,they just sat at the corner talking with Baekhyun.Actually Baekhyun was the one who did all the talking while Kyungsoo didn't concentrate on what he was saying. Kyungsoo suddnly feel like throwing up from the effect of drinks he had.He excused himself to the toilet and he had a difficulty to walk pass the real big crowd on the dance floor.

Finally,Kyungsoo was at the less crowded place and he couldn"t help but sighed deeply. As he gonna turned to the corner where the toilet was and surprisingly he saw Jongin. Not alone nor with his friends.But with a girl. His hands were on her waist and her hands were touching along his jaw..Suddenly,Jongin closed the distance between him and that girl,whispering something in her ear.......

       Apparently,Kyungsoo was crushed..Into pieces..again..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <333333

Jongin stared blankly at the TV screen while his mind was somewhere else.The images of today event at dance practice room flashed in his mind again and again.

    He lied it all.He lied all when he said that he didn't love Kyungsoo,he was playing around him and especially when he said Taemin could take Kyungsoo if he wanted. That would never happen.Because Kyungsoo was his and he would always be.

But he was just too afraid and busy being a coward to tell Kyungsoo how much he was meant to him and how much he loved him.  Jongin was too much afraid that Kyungsoo would slip away from him like they did when he showed Kyungsoo how much he loved him.

   So he just acted like he didn't care whatever was happening with Kyungsoo while the truth was his mind was occupied by him every simgle minutes.

But Kyungsoo understood him,right? Right?

     He threw a remote across the room furiously. Why the hell did he say those even?

     He picked up his phone from the table to check any messages from Kyungsoo but still none. He sent texts to Kyungsoo but he didn't get any reply either.

Jongin just gave in and decided to call him. Kyungsoo picked up his phone in one call.

    "Why don't you reply my messages?" The Tanned male had no idea why he asked him in annoyed voice.

   "Messages?" Kyungsoo asked him back dumbfoundedly.

    Damn!How much Jongin missed that smooth voice.

  "Yes.I sent you a message about Chanyeol's party tomorrow night." he hissed at Kyungsoo without knowing that to himself. "What the hell Kyungsoo had been doing that he didn't even see his text." Jongin rubbed his temple in confusion.

    "Oh.I'm sorry.I think I set my notification silent.." Kyungsoo said innocently on the other line. 

Was it Jongin just overthinking or did Kyungsoo sound like he had been crying hard?

Jongin sighed deeply with worries.He just hung up the call saying he would come pick up Kyungsoo at 7 to go to Chanyeol's party tonight.

   Jongin put his elbows on his knees,putting his face in his hands.

What the hell are you doing,Kim Jongin?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He picked up Kyungsoo at 7 sharp to go to the party. The drive to the party was fillee with silence that Jongin hated it so much. He threw glances at Kyungsoo repeatedly just to see the doe eyes male looking out of the car's window.

  He badly wanted to ask Kyungsoo whether something was wrong with him.He just looked so pale and fragile which looked like he could break at any time

But comforting was one of the things Jongin sucked at doing so he only could just throw few more worried glances at Kyungsoo till they arrived at Chanyeol's house.

    As soon as they entered the house,Kyungsoo was pulled into a tight hug by Baekhyun,Chanyeol's boyfriend.Jongin gave him a death glare to a short male who was hugging what was his.

Finally,after two friends done greeting each other,Jongin put his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder squeezing it lightly and said he gonna go talk with his friends.

   Honestly,Jongin didn't want to be away from Kyungsoo.If possible,he just wanted to stick beside Kyungsoo like a glue.But he thought Kyungsoo might wanna talk with his friend.

The doe eyes male just nodded and smiled back at him.Jongin could literally see the broken Kyungsoo underneath the fake smiles he had been giving him.

     What is happeningt to you,Soo? Who hurted you?

After five minutes of talking with his friends,Jongin had to give up.He couldn't really get his mind off from thinking about Kyungsoo's current situation.So he was now standing at the corner of the room,thinking really hard.

   Suddenly,a pair of arms wrapped around his neck,bringing him out of his thoughts.A strong smell of perfume hit his nose and Jongin looked up to see the culprit.

 "There she goes again." Jongin thought with annoyance.

    It was his latest Ex who still couldn't get over the fact that she and Jongin broke up. She had been annoying Jongin for a month by now.She was also at the party on the night where Jongin got drunk and went to Kyungsoo's house. That night Jongin couldn't even avoid her since she was clinging to him like an octopus.

    How annoying.

  "Hey,handsome boy,Why are you alone?"She whispered into her ears obviously trying to be sexy but one thing Jongin had been screaming repeatedly. in his mind by now was "Get off! "

   She started to trace his jawline which really disgusted Jongin. "Where's your little lover boy huh,Jongin? He is too ugly and whiny that you got tired of him and left him already.Don't worry,Jongin.I am always here ready for you."

Jongin face started to get red from the anger and he clenched his fist tightly. "Two could play this game." Jongin thought as he smirked and placed his hands on her waist,pulling her closer.

      He came closer to her face which was fulled with makeup that made her didn't look like with human anymore in Jongin's eyes.

Jongin tightened his grip on her waist,still smirking.

  "Girl..Girl....Who do think you are to say my Kyungsoo like that?If you think you are really perfect,you are really wrong,dear. So go back home,look into the mirror and if you think you are really perfect enough than Soo to say those words,come back to me.Ok? But don't worry.There won't be a day like that since you are nothing but a dust in my eyes compared to Soo." 

The nasty smile on her face faded as he said those words slowly.

    "And the last thing,Keep your hands away from me.Your touches disgust me,honey."

       For the last time,Jongin smirked at her and let go of her waist.

After that,he went to Baekhyun to ask where Kyungsoo was but only found him talking with his peers without Kyungsoo around.

     "What the hell,Baekhyun! I left Kyungsoo with you and now where the hell is he!? What if something happened to him! Damn it !" He said angrily at Baekhyun who had his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me,Kim Jongin.He said he was going to the toilet but he didn't come back after a while so I thought he was with you!" Jongin ruffled his hair,worrying about Kyungsoo.

   "Geez man" Jongin looked around the house,searching for Kyungsoo but couldn't find a clue of him.

    At last,he decided to go check at Kyungsoo's house first just in case he might go home.

On the way to Kyungsoo's house,he couldn't help but got angry at the doe eyes boy for leaving without telling him.But he was deeply worried about something bad happening to Kyungsoo.What if someone did something to him? All this thoughts were running around his head,making his head ache.  

    Jongin knocked on the door continuously as he arrived in front of his boyfriend's house. He was praying really hard about Kyungsoo being at his house and not in a danger.

Finally,the door opened and he saw his boyfriend staring at him shockingly. He saw Kyungsoo looked extra pale and his eyes were very red and puffy.

     " J---Jongin?Why are you........."  Before Kyungsoo could finish his words,Jongin did what he wanted to do badly since this morning.

     He pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly like there would be no tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_"J---Jongin?Why are you........." Before Kyungsoo could finish his words,Jongin did what he wanted to do badly since this morning.       He pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly like there would be no tomorrow._

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Kyungsoo couldn't take it anymore.The sight of Jongin with another woman.He knew Jongin had always been like that.But seeing it with his own eyes was something he couldn't take.    

The urge of wanting to throw up suddenly disappeared and instead he felt dizzy and his vision became blurred. Before he knew it,he was running out from the house,pushing people.He needed air.He felt suffocated and felt like he couldn't breath.  

  Kyungsoo let the tears fell out from his eyes on the taxi.

"Just for tonight,I will cry." He said to himself but he knew that it wouldn't be true. He showered back again when he arrived his house.But showering was just a title while all he did was crying uncontrollably together with the water washing down his face.

He was getting ready for the bed when he heard the door bell ringing. "Who is it again at this hour?" He sighed and dragged himself to the door. His mouth hanged open,seeing Jonging standing in front of him.            

Wasn't he supposed to be at the party with that girl?    

"J---Jongin?Why are you........."   He didn't even have time to finish the sentence as he was pulled into his arms suddenly.    

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you are going back!?" Jongim growled while his head rest on Kyungsoo's neck.     

"I--I" Jongin suddenly tightened his hug that Kyungsoo felt like he couldn't breath anymore.     

"Do you have any idea how much I was worreid about you!? Damn.Don't do that again,soo."

"J--Jongin.I can't breath." Kyungsoo managed to say while the tall male was hugging him to death.

 "Oh.I'm sorry,soo! I'm sorry." Jongin pulled back and instead rested his forehead on Kyungsoo's.   

"I'm just _really_ worried about you." He sighed and cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks gently. He pulled back and aimed his direction to Kyungsoo's kissable lip. But Kyungsoo suddenly turned his head,causing Jongin only to kiss his cheek.    

"I---I'm tired. I'm going to bed now..It's late also.Don't you think you should go back home,Jongin." Kyungsoo said abit coldly. The tanned male withdrew his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder but interwined their fingers together.

"Can't I stay here for tonight?I want to be with you the whole day tomorrow."Jongin said looking down at their interwined which fit perfectly together.  

 **Ohh..Tomorrow..Their 1 year anniversary**.

Sudden realization hit Kyungsoo.He completely forgot about tomorrow because of so many compliaced events today.    

"Please,Soo.." Jongin looked at him with puppy eyes which was a weak point of Kyungsoo.  

"Fine..But you should wash yourself first before going to bed." The doe eyes male sighed and pulled back his hands from Jongin's. The delightness filled Jongin causing him to smile widely.He didn't know why he was happy that much but he just felt like it. He gave Kyungsoo's head a quick peck and then headed for the bathroom.  

"I'll be back,soo." Kyungsoo only nodded his head as a reply. The short male lied down on the bed,facing away from the side Jongin was going to sleep. Kyungsoo wasn't ready to look Jongin straight into his eyes.Not when he couldn't keep the images of tanned male and that girl,running around his head again and again.    

Not very long,he heard his bedroom's door clicked open.In a minute,his bed sinked in and he felt a pair of hands wrapping securely.

"Goodnight.Sleep tight,soo." Jongin gave pecks to his shoulder,neck and head for the last time before going to sleep.    

Kyungsoo felt like a fool for expecting Jongin to say that he loved him.He felt like Jongin was doing all of those like staying with him,worrying about him and remembering and seemed excited about anniversary were just because of his duty.His duty of having Kyungsoo as a boyfriend,not because he loved him. Maybe Jongin iust felt responsible for him, carrying out the game which he started out. A game which included playing around with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo just acted like he fell asleep already. He could sense Jongin's sigh before he went off to sleep. But what Kyungsoo didn't know was Jongin's very low whispering about how much he loved Kyungsoo.

                               ▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Kyungsoo woke up, finding himself still in the arms of Jongin wrapping around his waist possesively.

    "Oh wow...today is our anniversary.." Kyungsoo sighed without any reasons at the thought and looked up from Jongin's chest to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. As always.

Kyungsoo slowly untangled the arms and leg around him and went into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for both of them.      

Jongin woke up,expecting to find Kyungdoo in his arms but only found the coldness beside him. Jongin cursed himself for waking up late than Kyungsoo while his original plan was to wake up early and admire his boyfriend's heavenly face. He found Kyungsoo putting the breakfast into the plates and he wasted no time to wrap his hands around his favourite place,Kyungsoo's waist and nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo's neck,which smelled so nice.

"Good moring,Soo. And Happy Anniversary,babe." Jongin kissed the doe eyes male's neck lightly but still causing Kyungsoo to blush.    

"Breakfast is ready,Jongin.Go sit." Kyungsoo said firmly.  

"Yes,sir!" Jongin replied attentively and teasingly which made the whiter male to smile somehow.    

"So what do you want to do for today,Soo?" Jongin asked out of nowhere while eating.  

"I--I don't know..What do you want to do?" Frankly, Kyungsoo didn't think about what to do today since he thought Jongin wouldn't be free as usual.    

"Well..For me,I just want to spend all day with you in any ways possible.Since you know,we didn't get to spend time alone lately." Jongin said with a small guilt in his voice.

   "Well then! Let's just be at home and spend times together. Yeah?" Kyungsoo asked blushing and a small smile on his face,to which the tanned male responded with an eager nod.

As thay had planned,they spent the rest of the day,watching many movies and laughing. For Kyungsoo,he preferred to watch Jongin who was laughing innocently while watching the movie and on the other hand,holding Kyungsoo so close in his arms.He just wanted to forget what happened and stayed like that with Jongin. How much he wished everydays would be like that......      

Jongin looked up at the clock and stared down at Kyungsoo who was now resting his head on his should and eyes closed. Jongin smile faintly and cupped Kyungsoo's cheek gently.

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo...I have to go back home for now." Kyungsoo eyes open and Jongin could see the dissapppintment in his eyes and a little pout on his lip.  

"Don't worry.We will meet back at night. Come to my house at 8 o'clock.OK? Don't forget."Jongin asked with a serious face.

"O..k" Kyungsoo replied confusingly.    

"Soo!8 o'clock at my house! Don't forget it! I'm sorry I can't come pick you up." Jongin said for the last time while putting the shoes on. Jongin held his boyfriend's face in his hands and gave long kiss to his pouting lip. "Bye."

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Jongin felt like his chest was going to burst out from excitement and everything while preparing a romantic dinner for their anniversary at the rooftop of Jongin's granded house.      

Yes,Jongin had been a perfect guy in almost everything.Wealth,looks,social life.Everything was in his favour despite some bad memories he had in his past.But now he had his everything,Kyungsoo.

He looked down at his watch to see it was 7:55 by now.He took out a little red box from his pocket and opened up.There was a two rings as a love symbol for him and Kyungsoo.  

 Jongin smiled shyly to himself at his thought. Hoe cheesy. Suddenly,he heard a door click and looked up to see his boyfriend. Except it was not him but another familiar figure,which he wasn't expecting and didn't want to see at all. The one who could turn every events of tonight to terrible things. 


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly,he heard a door click and looked up to see his boyfriend.But it was not him but another familiar figure.The one who could turn every events to bad things tonight.    

 "What are you doing here?" Jongin abruptly sat up and literally shouted at his ex,the most annoying one of all. She had been bombarding his phone with countless messages and despite how many times Jongin blocked the number,she tried with new numbers.

"Oops. Did I come at the wrong time? I just wanted to drop by to check up on you. You haven't been replying my messages,babe" Her dark pink colored lips pucked out into what seemed to be a pout. An awful sight,really.

"Well..Well..Wel..I never knew our famous hottie Kim JongIn would be doing those kind of romamtic things. Just for a fling? Why even bothers?" She chuckled slightly as she walked slowly towards him. 

"Never knew you would be like that. That makes you seem more sexier."She put her hands on his chest,whispering into his ears. Jongin clenched his fists tightly.

"You should get out of here in a minute or else I would....."

"You would what? I don't care what you gonna do and say because at the end,you will definitely know that I am the only one for you,not that little doe eye trash." She whispered with their faces dangerously close.  

  "Damn it.Don't you have a brain in your head to realize the truth? The fling here is _you_. _Not_ him. Don't you ever call him a trash--"   Before he could finish his sentence,she pulled him by the collar and smashed his lip with her own lips. She tasted nothing like Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips and Jongin's hands instantly moved to her arms to push her away.  

 Before he could,the door to the rooftop opened after a second she forcefully kissed Jongin. And there was no other than Doh Kyungsoo staring at them with wide eyes. Jongin pushed away the girl harshly and she fell onto the ground on her hip.But the taller male had no time for that shit because the only thing he could think about was to run and explain everything to his boyfriend who stormed out with his eyes full of tears.     

Jongin ran out of house and to the main street to search Kyungdoo who was nowhere in sight.By that time,Kyungsoo was already sitting on the last bench of the bus,crying.

"Damn it." Jongin cursed himself before getting into the car and drove to Kyungsoo's house.    

As soon as Kyungsoo arrived home,he dragged himself to the bedroom and lied on the bed unconsciouly.He heard his doorbell ringing and door knockings countless times but he ignored it like he didn't hear it at all since he knew who was at the door.

On the other side of the door,JongIn was going crazy. He was about to lose the one he finally realised as someone who he truly loved. His boyfriend who was his life and he couldn't let that happen.But Kyungsoo didn't give him a chance so all he could do was apologizing the doe eyes boy to give him a chance to explain. He kept calling and messaging him when Kyungsoo ignored him knocking on the door,calling out his name.      

Kyungsoo didn't take in his apologies. He ignored the tanned male instead.He covered his ears with pillows and cried out loud.  

"Kyungsoo please..I can explain it to you! It's not what you think..Please,soo,listen to me."  Jongin shouted from outside and the tears started to wet his face.. "Please,soo.I can't let us happen like that."  

Although how much he tried,Kyungsoo still didn't let him in.Jongin spent the night sitting like a statue in front of the doe eyes boy's house. Whatever it took to get Kyungsoo back,he was willing to do it all.

Kyungsoo felt too tired from crying and mental pain and everything.He heard Jongin begging him for a chance and he knew Jongin spent the night in front of his house. But he decided,he was going to end all of this.                    

 This was the time to let go of everything.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Jongin decided to go back home and get ready for the class when the morning came.Maybe.. just maybe if he went to school, he could see his boyfriend.His legs wobbled and his back ached from sitting the whole night. But he couldn't care about that.

Jongin's neck could even get longer from searching for Kyungsoo in everywhere he went.He tried searching him at his classes,music room and everywhere but still no clue of the short male.    

It had been two days after that incident.Kyungsoo didn't pick up his call,no reply to his messages, ignored Jongin whenever he came begging to let him in at his door. The short male didn't come to school either. The tanned male shut down his mind from the whole world and no words of his friends could bring him out to his normal-self.After all,they all gave up to make an attempt to drag Jongin to their conversation.

The shock of seeing their friend heartbroken over love couldn't be described since this was first time seeing him like that. They could only give him the sympathetic looks. Because for now,Kyungsoo was the only cure that Jongin needed.

It was a usual gloomy day for Jongin,five days already passed with no contact from his boyfriend. Jongin dragged himself to his car parkint and as he walked passed the counsellor's office, he heard a familiar voice near the door.Then the office's door opened and when it was closed,there he was,the one who Jongin had been longing to see all these days,starring straight into Jongin's eyes.

Jongin couldn't help but walked towards the doe eyes boys and pulled him towards his chest tightly.  

 "Soo,you're back."Jongin whispered while laying gentle kisses all over kyungsoo's head.He noticed how Kyungsoo's body stayed still and his hands beside him while he was hugging him tightly.But Jongin didn't wanna care about that.  

Suddenly,the tanned male was pushed harshly away by his chest.  

"Let me go,Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo said angrily and made an attempt to head back to the entrace but only held back by Jongin who was now gripping his wrist beggingly.    

 "Soo..Please,hear me out!I can explain.." Before Jongin could finish his sentence,Kyungsoo pushed him away again.

"I don't need to hear anything anymore from you.I'm sick of hearing those lies from you all the time. It's enough." Kyungsoo said pointing at him,shaking uncontrollbly.    

"No..No.."Jongin held out to hold his boyfriend's hands tightly.But this time,the short male didn't try to escape from his hold.Instead he stared into Jongin's eyes which was started to fill with tears. The corridor was now clear with only two of them.

"I--I am sick of it.I--I know I was very foolish enough to believe that you actually love me.But I couldn't help but deeply fall in love with you despite knowing all about that" Kyungsoo throat hurt from gulping down to prevent sobs from coming out.    

"It's my fault. I jumped into this relationship,knowing what would happen at the end--"

Jongin's hand reach out to stroke Kyungsoo's cheek but then Kyungsoo backed off from his touch and his hands held out to stop Jonging from coming closer.

 "Soo.Please..They're all misunderstandings" Kyungsoo was now shaking violently.    

 "How could all of it be misunderstandings when I saw everthing with my own eyes!? You don't understand.You never understand how I feel seeing you slip away from me.You don't know how much it hurts to see your loved one flirting and being with another women! You don't understand how much it hurts to be ignored by the one you love!" Tears were now all over the doe eyes boy's face.

"So please..Let me go..Jongin." Kyungsoo whispered,putting his face into his hands.    Jongin again hugged his boyfriend to his chest.

"Don't do that to me please,soo."    

 "Then say you love me." Those words from Kyungsoo put Jongin to the silence.  "I said say that you love me,Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo demanded again looking at the tanned male who was now standing still.  

"I--I---Kyungsoo-pleaseIt's--...There are reasons for that. Let me explain-" Jongin looked at him with pleaded eyes which were red from crying.      "See..it has been always  like this. You did something. You tried to reason me. And then I accepted like a fool. You can't even say you love me,Jongin. What's the point of this relationship? I was such a fool that expect to hear that from you." Kyungsoo said chuckkling lightly with a hurt expression.    

"You--You don't understand,soo..I--I can't do that easily.." Jongin whispered..

"Oh then what about those girls you have said those three words to,huh?" Kyungsoo said in a mocked tone but his heart was already in pieces.He never knew things could turn out like that.      

"You are not the same with them! Don't compare yourself with them!" Jongin said slightly shaking Kyungsoo with his hands on his shoulders.  

"I'm leaving..I'm going to US tomorrow.I came here to fetch the papers I need...You should know this already,Jongin..Everything was over between us." Kyungsoo said in an unemotional tone,staring the tanned male with cold eyes. Jongin eyes widened with pure shock to hear the revelation from his boyfriend. His mind couldn't process anything properly right now.

"W--What?? W--what are you talking about,soo?You--You are joking with me right?"  Kyungsoo gently put away the hands on his shoulders.      

"Just let me go. You will meet the one you really love one day..Just treat them well. Thanks for everything.. Goodbye,Jongin." Kim Jongin fell to the floor onto his knees,he felt like he gonna faint.His visions became blured. He could only watch Kyungsoo walked towards the entrance. Walked out from his life for forever.

Kyungsoo left behind Jongin who had his knees on the floor with only expression of hurt on his face. Kyungsoo couldn't understand Jongin anymore. Jongin didn't even love him. He couldn't even say that he loved Kyungsoo and tried to give him fake reasons.

Then why did he try to stop Kyungsoo with face full of wounded expression!??!      

Those all were fake right? Those looks,those words,those tears,those beggings. Everything Kim Jongin did just now was fake,right? Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are loving the story👀


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin tried to balance himself and walk towards the door,trying not to step on the broken beer bottles.

     "Oh shit.Dude,you have got to be kidding me.What the hell!!" He was welcomed with Chanyeol's loud shock voice as soon as he opened the door.

    "Look at yourself in the mirror!You look like you are on a drug for years!"

"What do you want,Chanyeol?" Jongin stared blankly and coldly at Chanyeol.

     "You're not even gonna let me in?" Chanyeol arched his eyebrow.Jongin sighed deeply one last time before opening the door widely enough.

      "First,go take a shower for god's sake! You won't like the idea of seeing him like this!" Chanyeol crossed his arms in front of him.

Jongin rubbed his face with his hands trying to get the clear version of Chanyeol standing in front of him.

     "What the hell are you talking about? Who do you mean?"

     "Kyungsoo.." Jongin eyes widend at the mention of his name and his heart hurted suddenly.

      "He's going US now.." Chanyeol said calmly,staring at his drunken, wrecked bestfriend.

The tanned male said nothing but staring down at thr floor. Chanyeol got impatient with his friend so he went to his friend and shaked his shoulder harshly.

    "Gosh!Are you even listening to me!? I know you love him and why the hell are you acting like that!?"

   "You don't fucking understand! You don't know how much I love him!You don't know." Jongin struggled out of Chanyeol's grip,shouting like a mad man.

"I'm doing this because I love him too much.He will only be happy if I let him go or else I will continue hurting him." 

    "You love him right? Then you can make him happy!" Chanyeol was now shouting equally as Jongin.

    "I have no courage to do that! What--What if I leave him broken again!? I--I can't hurt him again and again,Chanyeol..What if I can't change this fucking playboy side and--and what if I cheat on him!?I'm afraid!I can't trust myself.."

"Damn you!I can't understand you anymore! Why can't you just--"

     "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! Get out of my house right now!" Jongin shouted while his whole body was shaking.

   "You gonna reget that,Jongin.You gonna lose a chance and I'm sure you will never get him back." Chanyeol glared at his emotionally broken best friend before stormed out of the front door.

   "I can't..I--I just can't hold onto him like that and hurt him again and again.." Jongin whispered to himself,tears falling down like drop by drop.

"I just can't...Soo.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kyungie,you just gonna leave like that?" Baekhyun was nearly crying while holding Kyungsoo's hands tightly.

    "Baekhyun!I told you not to cry when we say goodbye and look at you now!" Kyungsoo slightly pouted,teasing his emotional best friend.

  "How can I not cry when you gonna leave me now!!" Baekhyun pulled the doe eyes boy into bone-crushing hug and cried out loud,grabbing the attention of the passerbys in the airport.

    "Beakhyun! People are watching us! Stop crying! Oh my god!!" Kyungsoo whispered.

    "I don't care! I am not commiting a crime.I am just hugging my friend for the last time."

    "Baekhyun,I am not going to die.ok? I am just going abroad" Kyungsoo could finally pull out from his friend's hug.

"But--but you even changed your phone number and didn't even give me that number just beacuse I might give it to Jong--" Baekhyun eyes widened at the sudden realization at his mention of the name of the guy who broke his best friend's heart.

   "Oh my god! Oh my god! Kyungsoo! I didn't mean to--"

Kyungsoo let out a dry chuckle."That's ok,Baek.I just want to erase everything about him.It's not like he gonna come ask for my phone number from you.."

   "But--But---"

   "No buts.We still can contact through our emails,remember!?" Baekhyun could just sighed at his bestfriend who was trying to be cheerful as he could.

  "Oh!It's the time!I gonna go." Kyungsoo exclamied while hugging his friend for the last time.

   "Don't forget to send mails to me,ok? And don't also forget me when you find  new friends there or I gonna kill you. And lastly,live your life to the fullest.Just forget about him!You can find so many hottied there! Ok?" Baekhyun said pouting slightly.

Kyungsoo could only chuckle at Baekhyun's childishness.

"Goodbye,Baekhyun.."   Kyungsoo gave a glance at the airport's entrance just in case he might come but he knew that was the least thing that could happen to him now.. So what was he expecting..

                "Goodbye,Jongin.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Needless to say,Jongin could be only found in his room sitting still and staring blankly at his phone for a reply from Kyungsoo.

    He sent the words he always wanted to say to the doe eyes boy. About how much he loved him.But no reply from Kyungsoo.

     After all those things,Jongin thought,Kyungsoo might erase him from his heart...

He couldn't even remember how many beer cans he drank just to fall asleep so that he might stop thinking about Kyungsoo for a little while.  
But that didn't succeed.Kyungsoo kept coming into his dream,flashing him the bright heart-shaped smile which he loved so much. He didn't let go of Kyungsoo and always hugged him tightly in his dreams.But after all,Kyungsoo always slipped out of his hold and went away,leaving him waking up from the dream,crying.

He sometimes didn't even know and remember whether he had eaten or not. And it took about two weeks for his friends especially Chanyeol to pull out from his gloomy world and back to the reality. Baekhyun even felt guilty for Jongin's current situation but there was nothing he could do.

Jongin became to function normally back again about after 3 weeks but his heart always broke whenever Kyungsoo came to his thoughts. In a few months,he decided to leave Korea and go to Paris for studying as his father was also calling him to come.

Maybe that could make him feel somehow better.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4 years later

     "Joonmyun!! The ticket price to the show is so expensive and how could you manage to buy that for both of us!? And they were the VIP ones!!" Kyungsoo exclamied,eyes widening at Joonmyun.

"Oh,come on! Kyungoo,relax! Just think of it as a present for you for coming back to Seoul! It has been like three months that we haven't met since I came back to Korea from US for my business cases here!" Joongmyun smiled sweetly as he always was.

    "But--But I--"

"No buts and don't worry.They were the presents from my cousin brother.So I didn't buy them,don't worry." Joonmyun chuckled lightly,rubbing his nape.

     "Your cousin??" Kyungsoo frowned at the mention of Joonmyun's cousin since he never mentioned about that although they had known each other for four years through his older brother.

"Oh right! I haven't told you about him but he is the one who gonna perform at the concert! He was really really a good ballad dancer and believe me.You are going to love it so much!"

     Kyungsoo got a little interested in the concert as Joonmyun reassured him like that.Although he felt strange at the mention of the dance because it reminded of him..

  "Joonmyun's Cousin.Both of their first name is Kim..What if that cousin is him..?" Kyungsoo shaked off his thoughts in his head, not wanting to think about that even.

    Joonmyun looked at his branded watch on his wrist. "Oh! We are late! We should be going in by now.The concert gonna start soon."

     "Ok." Kyungsoo smiled back,following Joonmyun's lead to the hall.

Or To The Reunion.

 

A/N- <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

Kyungsoo was welcomed with a breathtakingly luxurious architectural designs as soon as he entered the theatre. Everything around him was screaming "Expensive!Expensive!"

Although there were many uncountable seats,they all were occupied and Kyungsoo was somehow impressed and curious by that. He wondered how fascinating the mysterious dancer was to be able to do that.

"Kyungsoo! Come quick!" He followed Junmyeon's lead towards the third row of VIP section.Everybody around him were in such a luxurious clothes which could even buy him a apartment and needless to say,he felt out of place.

His surroundings was filled with non-stop excited chatterings. However, everything had gone quiet like water was poured onto the fire as soon as the huge red silk curtain opened slowly.

And he saw the performer,wearing a shirt with upper two buttoms opened,skinny jeans and no shoes.All in black. He had his face in his hands,while he was sitting on his knees.

As soon as the pleasant yet somehow dark music played,he stood up smoothly and Kyungsoo noticed that the mysterious dancer was wearing a mixed black & white mask.

The doe eyes boy couldn't take off his eyes from the mysterious performer performing the most breathtaking dance moves on stage.Every movements of his were filled with perfections. It was swift yet each moves had done with such powerful force.

For an unknown reason,Kyungsoo felt like he was being stared,by the skillful dancer but he brushed off the thought,thinking it was impossible.  
However,he couldn't hold his urge to see the guy's face underneath the mask.Would his face be as perfect as his dancing?

Somehow,Kyungsoo could feel the familiar vibe and attraction he felt from him was giving him but he didn't know why.

After a various of performing dance moves stunningly,the show came to an end and the theatre was filled with audience's wild applauds and whistlings. Kyungsoo's heartbeats quickened,seeing the dancer's long slender fingers moving towards his face slowly to remove it..

This time,he was very sure about the mysterious performer staring straight at him and Kyungsoo could literally feel the stupid blush across his face.But,the second his mask was removed,Kyungsoo lost it.

He stood up from his seat all if a sudden while shaking uncontrollably.He stormed out leaving Junmyeon shouting his name behind.

Mixed feelings filled Kyungsoo's heart. Betrayal,shock,Sadness and the urge to cry out loud.

He was just out of the building when he was pulled back into a hug from back.

"Kyungsoo.."

A not-so-foreign voice whispered into his neck,sending shiver to all parts of his body like the old times. The smaller male strangled out from the hold,still not facing the familiar figure.

"Soo....Please look at me." The figure behind him said pleadingly,holding the doe-eyes boy's wrist gently.

"Stop calling me that name!" Kyungsoo bursted out now facing the dancer.

"What do you want from me,Kim jongin?"

"Please hear me out." The tanned male ignored his questions and instead look at him with eyes filled with sadness and tears were threatening to fall out. Kyungsoo closed his ears with his hands like a kid.

"Shut up!Shut up!"

Jongin took one step closer to the smaller male,ready to bring the petite male into a comforting hug.

"Don't come closer...stay away!" Kyungsoo held out his hands,as a sign to stop the tanned male from coming closer.

"I--I just want to talk with you.Please,soo.."

"I don't need and want to hear anything from you.Just leave me alone and don't come to me again." Kyungsoo loud whispered,calming down a bit but stil not looking at the taller male and instead looking down.

"Please,don't do that to me.Please,soo." Jongin voice was cracked and broken.

Kyungsoo suddenly looked up and stared at the taller male.Jongin couldn't explain the feeling of seeing nothing but the pure anger in Kyungsoo's eyes.His kyungsoo's eyes which were once filled with brightness that could outshine the sun's.

Did he create all those changes in kyungsoo?

"I-I don't need to hear your worthless lies again."Kyungsoo let out a dry chuckle with no feelings included.

"So please,I beg you,Jongin..Leave me alone by myself..I'm better without you." With that,Kyungsoo walked away,leaving Jongin who could only watch the one he loved walked away again while the tear dropless wetting his face.

"Soo,I will do everything to get you understand me and love me back again.I love you,soo."

Kyungsoo didn't want him. But Jongin needed him in his life because he was everything for him and he was ready to prove that....although the start wasn't good....


End file.
